Forgive Me
by The Wordless Epoch
Summary: An almost AU continuation of New Moon. Edward and Bella prepare for the wedding. New beginnings, and endings, for Alice and Jasper. A new vampire puts Bella and Edward's relationship at risk. Chapter 2 up!
1. Before He Cheats

The middle-aged man picked up the white envelope from the table and sighed. He hadn't heard from his daughter, nor her beau, since the row two summers past. He hoped that this was some sort of sign that he had been forgiven.

He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a white card, bordered with gold, silver, onyx, and copper ribbons. "This must have cost a fortune," he thought aloud. He took a sip of coffee and opened the card.

A fountain of brown liquid spewed from his mouth and splattered on the floor as he read the card's contents.

In elegant script, it read:

_We, _

_Esme and Carlisle Cullen, _

_invite you _

_to the wedding of _

_Edward John Cullen and _

_Isabella Marie Swan,_

_June 12, 2002_

_The Wedding Ceremony will take place at Forks Catholic Church at 9:30 PM. We have taken all important precautions to ensure your safety._

"What kind of precautions?" he asked as he continued reading.

_The reception will immediately follow the wedding. _

_It will take place at the Cullen Home from 11 PM to . _

_You need not bring a dish; _

_appetizers, dinner, dessert, and snacks will be provided._

_Red wine, however, would be quite appreciated._

Then, at the bottom of the page, was the girl's writing. "Alice..." he breathed. He had so fallen for her. It was terrible that her heart belonged to someone else.

_Charlie, Bella is fine; she is being taken care of, and my brother is treating her well. Don't worry about her anymore. And don't you _dare_ come down here to yell at her, because we will side with her._

_She's grown up, Charlie. Right before your very eyes, but you were just too dense to notice her maturity._

_Stay where you are, Charlie,_

_Alice_

Charlie sighed. Surely, he would never truly see his daughter again.

* * *

She paced up and down the hallway in front of her fiance's bedroom. "Should I go in? Or is he resting? He's looked weak..but he always looks tired... Oh, god, what do I do?" she muttered to herself. She raised a hand to knock on his door. She froze when a cold hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"He's not in there, Bella. He's out hunting. He wants to have it out of the way for the wedding," Jasper explained.

"Oh, thanks Jasper...I just wanted to know if he heard Esme say where she put the mailing list for the invitations. I just wanted to look it over," Bella replied, calming down. She was still terrified of the Volturi, and thought Jasper was one of them.

"Hmm...he didn't say anything to me. But he really doesn't talk to me. Maybe Alice would know," he suggested.

Bella remembered then. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Alice was like a Seer; she saw what was going to happen. _What power will I have when he turns me? _she thought.

"Thanks, I'll talk to her I guess," she answered. She walked away hastily. She wanted that mailing list, and she was hoping that Alice would know.

She just hoped _they_ weren't on it.

* * *

She ran her hand through her spiked black hair and grunted. It was so like her boyfriend to be late like this. She didn't mind when she knew he was helping Bella, or seeking assistance from Carlisle. But now, it was just getting annoying. He would purposely be late, testing her she supposed, to see if she loved him enough to wait for him.

She would literally kill him if he was cheating.

She jumped when the door behind her opened and shut loudly. She spun around and glared at the handsome man.

"Jasper, this is like, the twentieth time this week that you've been late," she reprimanded shrilly.

"Sorry, Alice. I could feel these strange vibes radiating down the hallway and I knew it was Bella. I had to do something to calm her," the handsome man replied, smiling.

"Yeah. . .well," Alice said, turning her back on him to leave. She felt her anger drip away, and replace itself with calm. "Don't you even think about it one second more," she threatened. She was angry, still angry through the calm, and she felt like hurting him intensely.

"I'm not doing a thing, love," he chuckled. "I'm not doing a thing."

"Sure," Alice snorted sarcastically and stomped, yet skipped, out the door.

"What am I going to do with her?" Jasper groaned, yet still smiling.

"I knew you were going to say that, and I heard you!" his girlfriend screamed down the hallway. Jasper threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

She threw herself at him seductively, trying to prove he hadn't really moved on.

"I'm getting married, Wynn, I can't do this," the man said, breathing hard.

"Yes, you can, Edward. Really, you can. It'll only take a moment or two. We're both vampires," Wynn answered, ready to pounce.

"No, Wynn. I'm not going to. I came to hunt, not to, well, do whatever it is you want to do with me," Edward said firmly, placing his hands in Wynn's shoulders and pushing her away.

He had to admit, she was a very attractive vampire, like all other female vampires were, but his heart truly was devoted to Bella. He couldn't hurt her, not again.

Edward watched Wynn breathing heavily; she had truly wanted to do that with him. She flipped her long, brown, wavy hair over her shoulder and buttoned her blue cotton shirt. It brought out her blue eyes, yes; but she was of a different coven, he couldn't do anything with her even if he really wanted to.

Wynn took off her mini-skirt and replaced it with the jeans she had been wearing before she had come up with this terrible idea. She took out her compact and lip gloss and reapplied the pink hew her lips had before the whole debacle, and then grabbed her purse and walked past Edward.

Before she walked down the hill, however, she turned and glared at him. "You _will_ be sorry you didn't do this, Edward. You'll want it sooner or later," she said quietly, yet acidly.

"No, Wynn. I actually plan on staying loyal to my future wife."

"Like I said, you'll want this sooner or later." With that, Wynn walked away; it was more like swayed, but he didn't really care. He had to get back to his house. He had to get back to Bella.

* * *

The hushed tones were still loud enough for her to hear. She had been standing here, listening to their conversation, for fifteen minutes. She had a lot of information now.

"Rose, darling, I'm sure she didn't do anything with him. Stop worrying about poor Bella; she'll be fine. Edward would never agree to do something like that with him," the motherly woman said soothingly.

"Esme, she saw it. Alice knew it was going to happen," Rosalie argued quietly. "How are we going to break the news to Isabella?" The eavesdropping girl scowled at the name. "She's been hurt before by Edward; I just wish it didn't have to happen again."

"Rose, listen to me, and listen carefully. Edward adores Bella; he would never do anything that could hurt her."

"Look, Esme, I know Edward loves Isabella, and vice versa, but Wynn is powerful. That's why she's part of her coven. It's like the girl from the Volturi, the one that tricks people into becoming Aro's feasts." Rosalie took a breath. "I'm not just worried for Isabella; I'm worried for Edward, too."

The girl walked around the other way and into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door angrily. _So, Edward's going to cheat on me? Fine. The game's on, then,_ she thought.

"Bella, what's the matter, sweetie?" Esme asked.

Bella couldn't take it. She had to confess. "I was listening to your conversation."

"Oh," Rosalie said, shocked.

"Yeah, and now that I know that Edward's cheating, I guess I can go see Jacob again, now can't I?" Bella questioned.

"Bella, now don't do anything rash; Alice's visions change, honey. So don't worry-" Esme began.

"No, Esme, Alice's visions almost always come true. The ones about Italy, though I stopped," the name stuck in her throat, "Edward. This one probably came true, too. I'll be in his room."

"Not before he is," Rosalie muttered.

"Hmph," Bella sniffed, and she sprinted up the stairs.

"What are we going to do, Esme?"

"I'm not sure, honey. I don't know."

* * *

He paced in front of the house. "Where is he? I have to stop him," he muttered.

He saw him race toward the door, and stuck out an iron arm to stop him. The speeding teenager ran into it.

"Edward, don't go in there, dude," he warned.

"Why not, Emm?" Edward asked.

"Well, if you want your fiancé shrieking at you and my wife killing you, plus if you want to be screaming bloody murder, literally, then fine. Go right ahead, my good friend," Emmett replied, his eyebrows scrunched at the middle of his forehead.

"Why would Rose be killing me? And Bella screaming?" Edward questioned, worriedly.

"Because Alice saw you cheating in a vision," Emmett replied simply.

"Wynn," Edward snarled.

"What about her?"

"It was her, Emm. It was her that tried to get me to cheat."

"Oh," Emmett said in shocked recognition.

"Yeah. Crap."

"What?"

"How am I supposed to give her the ring?"

"Wynn?"

"No, you idiot, Bella."

"I don't know."

"Shoot," Edward moaned. He turned and raced up the side of the house to his bedroom window, which was wide open, and saw Bella pacing, tears streaming down her face. "Dang," he whispered. He stepped through the window when her back was turned and hugged her from behind.

"Bells?" he asked tentatively.

"Get away from me," she growled in response, gripping his arms and trying to get them away from her. His muscles were like solid marble; they wouldn't budge.

"Bella, love, I-"

"Edward, just go. I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want to hurt you, but I'll end up doing it anyway. So just leave me alone, okay?" Bella said acidly.

"I didn't do anything," Edward assured quietly.

"That's not what Alice's vision foresaw, Edward." Bella was close to tears now. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. How could he have done this to her?

"How can you believe I would cheat on you, Bella? I love you too much," Edward said, hurt.

"Oh? Then why would she have a vision like that anyway? If you weren't going to do anything, what was the point?"

"Bella, listen to yourself! Listen to _me_! I would never, _never_, do anything to hurt you. Not again. I hurt you so much before; I couldn't stand to do it again," Edward said, turning her to look at him. She looked through glaring eyes at him.

She all but snarled, "Get away, you _filthy_ _bloodsucker,_" and ran from the room, sobbing as she went.

Edward didn't bother to follow; he was in an intense state of shock.

* * *

The entire Cullen family was downstairs, listening to the shouting match.

"I knew this was going to happen. I saw this," Alice whispered.

"They'll reconcile soon, sweetie. Don't worry," Esme said, rubbing Alice's shoulder. She looked to Carlisle for back-up. He nodded in response, as did the rest of the Cullen children.

"It's true, Alice. It's not your fault," he said.

All heads turned as Bella raced down the stairs, surprisingly not tripping, out the front door, still not tripping, and to her truck, which she started and drove as fast as she could toward La Push.

* * *

He couldn't believe his fiancé had just called him a filthy bloodsucker. Those words belonged in Jacob Black's mouth, not his innocent wife-to-be's.

He laid down on his black leather couch and closed his eyes. Tonight would be a long night, he feared.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow- I just finished reading New Moon- I had to write a fanfiction. I hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer wrote the books. I'm simply borrowing Edward and the rest for this story. Wynn is of my own creation, as are a bunch of the other vampires._**


	2. Near Death

**_A/N: Hello again, my faithful readers. I hope you have had a great week. Hopefully, I'll have a new chapter up each week. That is my goal, but I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep it._**

**_Disclaimer: Wynn, Castan, and a few other original characters are purely of my own creation. All others are that of Stephanie Meyer's. I own the story line, yet Ms. Meyer owns the background and setting and things like that._**

* * *

He, who had been sleeping up until this point, jumped awake at the loud, familiar rumble of a truck engine.

"Oh no, not again," he thought, going to the door. There, with her tear-stained face, was the girl he had fallen for while her bloodsucker boyfriend had been away. He stood there, gawking down at her, for what seemed like hours.

Until, of course, she said, "Just hold me, Jake," and moved closer to his bare chest.

He stiffened, turned tense. "Bella, I told you to stay away from me."

"And since when to words stop me?" she retorted, still crying. "Besides," she sniffed, "you _are_ my best friend, and you'll remain to be until death. I need you, Jacob Black. I really, really need you."

"Why don't you just ask your bloodsucker fiancé for help?" The words stung the girl. No more than an hour ago, she had called Edward a bloodsucker herself.

"Because I'm pissed off at him."

"Why?"

"Because Allice saw him cheating on me while he was 'hunting' today."

"Was he?"

"'Was he' what?"

"Cheating?"

"I don't know, Jake. He said he didn't do anything, but I don't know if..."

"'If" what?" Jake was prodding, looking for faults in Edward Cullen's flawless background.

"If I can trust him," Bella whispered.

"Oh..."

"And now I have yet another female vampire after me."

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"I know female vampires' tempers, Jake."

"Ooh..."

Bella decided this was too dark a conversation for her to be having with Jake. She changed the topic. Sort of. "Can I stay here for a bit? I can't go to Charlie's, obviously, and I don't know about the Cullens' house..." she asked. Both teenagers looked out the window. The threatening clouds of the morning looked just about to break.

"Sure... we're having a council meeting later, so do you think you could leave for that?"

Bella remembered how, technically, she couldn't be friends with Jake anymore because of her relationship with Edward and his family.

And soon, she wouldn't be able to see him at all.

"Oh... right. Sure, no problem. What time's the meeting at?" she agreed.

"Around three o'clock."

"Okay. I'll be back later, maybe... five-ish?"

"That sounds fine, Bella," Jake said tersely. It was already two-thirty now. The scent of Bella's being had to have time to fade before the meeting.

"Cool. See you later then." Bella turned to leave, but Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to kiss him. He'd been wanting this all summer, and now... now, he knew he'd die when she had to leave for good. Their lips met and parted quickly, but it still left them both slightly breathless. Bella flushed bright red and hurried out the door.

* * *

He had seen it all; he had heard it all before it even happened. He had tapped into Jacob Black's mind, had read what he was thinking of doing. And he was utterly disgusted. Black knew that Bella was to marry him in a month; why didn't he respect that and leave her alone?

He was _infuriated_.

He didn't think, as he stormed through the forest, about what he was going to do. His marble arms thrashed through the vines and pushed branches out of the way.

He let out an angry breath. He had to get that other girl off of his mind.

His need for speed just increased as his anger rose.

But he stopped "dead" in his tracks when he heard it.

_Her scream.

* * *

_

Bella was walking through the forest, trying to forget about the kiss.

So, one could conclude that she wouldn't be paying attention to her surroundings, be it nature or people. . .or something else.

She wanted, and needed, to get to the meadow. She needed to think straight.

This entire ordeal with Jacob Black reminded her of the play _Romeo and Juliet_. The plot, with a few minor changes, was literally the story of her life.

She stopped when she noticed five vampires in front of her. "Oh no," she breathed. She turned on her heel and began walking back, but there were three of the five vampires standing there when she turned around.

"We said we'd come to check on you, Bella, don't you remember?" One vampire said. Bella knew him as Aro, and she nodded in reply to him. "We hold fast to our word, Isabella, dear." Aro's voice seemed distant.

"I-I...I didn't think you'd be coming so quickly," I stammered.

"Ahh, but you did know we were coming. We told you to be prepared," Aro's brother, the blonde, hissed.

"Well, yes, b-but. . ." she stuttered. She stopped and started over. "Why are you here?"

"We said we'd check to see the progress of Edward Cullen on changing you, did we not?" the other brother asked.

"Yeah, you did. So?"

"'So?' You must stop with the edge," the blonde taunted.

"We can assume, then, that he hasn't changed you yet? For you still smell like you did over the summer," Aro asked.

"We're getting married in a few months, Aro. He'll change me three weeks after that point." She couldn't control the fear and anger that had taken residence in her body. She shook with both.

"No need to get angry, my dear Bella. We only needed to know-"

"We only needed to know so that we knew to kill you or not. I choose to still kill her, Aro," a woman with long, brown, wavy hair said. She wore a blue, cotton, button-down shirt, with a tight pair of flair blue jeans. Her blue eyes sparkled with the revenge she wanted on Bella. Bella's body shook with slight fear. Why did she seem so familiar? Could it be. . .

"Yes, dear Bella. I am Wynn. I am the woman who wants your fiancé," she baited. "And I'm not going to give up. It's either I kill you, or you kill me. And, honey, I truly doubt you have the strength or ability for the last." Wynn started for Bella, baring her sparkling white teeth, and raising her hands. Bella felt a rush of air, and she was pinned to a tree, Wynn's face in hers.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Bella asked in a coseismal manner.

"Don't worry, dear Bella. This won't hurt Edward at all. You, on the other hand. . ." Wynn leered.

Bella didn't even know she was screaming.

* * *

What was she thinking? Why was she always getting herself into trouble? Why hadn't she lied?

Edward raced through the woods again, boiling with anger. Not for Bella.

Simply because of Wynn.

He realized he was right behind them, so he hid behind a fat redwood tree. He was scared, not for himself, but for Bella.

He listened carefully to the minds of those in front of him, but they were all thinking at the same time that it was hard to hear.

Edward gasped; he'd seen Bella, and Wynn had her pinned to a tree.

No. He was too late.

* * *

_Edward,_ she thought. _Edward! _She'd seen him. He was behind a tree, motioning for her to stay calm and quiet.

What trouble she always got herself into.

_Uggh_. . .

* * *

_Bella_, he said to himself. It was times like these that he wished he could read her mind, or tell her what to do. _Oh Bella. My dear, dear Bella. . ._

Edward crept over to Aro, who was ordering Wynn to step away from Bella, to stop what she was doing. Wynn was shaking her head in protest, while Aro's brothers were chuckling and jeering at the two.

_Oh no,_ he said quietly. He said in Aro's ear, "Stop her. Please, stop her."

"Edward?" he gasped.

"It's me," he answered.

"But, Edward, I-" Aro began. "Edward, I didn't know you were here," he finished.

"I'm here. And I warn you, stop Wynn. Stop her."

"Okay, okay. Fine."

"Thank you."

"Wynn, get over here this instant," Aro ordered.

"Why? Why do you ask this of me?" Wynn complained, not losing eye contact with Bella.

"Because, Wynn, I won't stand for it. I will not stand here and let you kill an innocent being."

"But, Aro. . .She's got my Edward!"

"Don't whine to me, Wynn," Aro threatened. "Let go of Bella Swan at once," he hissed. Edward took a step forward and bared his teeth, ready to puncture the other vampire and let her bleed to death. But Aro held him back firmly, and stepped forward instead. His eyes turned an even darker burgundy, deepening with his anger.

"Aro, I'm the one who saved this coven in the first place, am I not? Don't tell me what to do," Wynn shouted.

"Wynn, I am the coven leader, and I am ordering you to step away from Isabella Swan this instant. Don't you dare even think about taking a bite beforehand."

"Aro-"

"Must you always do this? First it was Castan, and now you're back to Edward again."

"So?"

"Wynn, darling, your time will come, but you must let Edward have a little happiness as well," Aro explained. He was suddenly the father figure to Wynn, and his eyes softened visibly.

"Fine, Aro. I'll let her go. But I'm still upset," Wynn agreed grudgingly. She turned to Bella and glared. She gave a loud snarl and let Bella drop to the ground. Wynn had been holding on to Bella with such force that when she let go, the girl dropped to the ground like a bag of bricks.

Edward rushed forward to help her up, but when Bella opened her eyes, she shoved him away as best she could and staggered to stand. Bella brushed her jeans and jacket off and hobbled away, still shaking from the near-death experience. Edward ran to catch up with her.

"Bella-" he began.

"Look, Edward. I don't know who that vampire was, okay? But I'm guessing that was the woman you were with this morning, and right now, I'm not going to talk about it," Bella interrupted, and she turned around and started to walk again.

"Bella, love, wait!" Edward shouted after her. He hated when she did this.

"Leave me alone, Edward. Let me be, and maybe later we can talk about what happened. But not right now. Let's just try to stay apart for a while, and then we'll see," Bella snapped back. "Because, in all honesty, I'm really not too happy with you right now. If I were a vampire, you'd be dead right now."

The words shocked Edward. He strode toward Bella, who was standing with her arms crossed, and took her hand. "How long is 'a while,' and when is 'later?'" he asked softly.

"I'm not sure, Edward. I just don't know right now."

_This can't be very good,_ Edward thought. _Not good at all._


	3. The Dark

**_A/N: I'd just like to give a warm thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys have no idea how your reviews help my writing. The more reviews, the more chapters, remember! So thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters and this fanfiction's storyline. Any likeness to the third book is merely coincidental._**

* * *

Edward walked behind Bella, listening to the crunch her feet made when they met the earth with each step. He yearned to say something to her, something to tell her he was sorry for whatever he did; something to tell her he hadn't cheated on her. But no words came to mind.

And it wasn't exactly like she wanted an apology. All she had asked for was time.

But still, he told himself, there should be something he could say to take away her pain. Nothing would heal her aching trust in him, but he knew he should do something, anything, to help soothe it.

"Bella," Edward began.

"No, Edward. I said later, as in _later_, as in, not like two minutes after I said it," Bella snapped.

"Bella, love, what do you want from me?" he replied, truly exasperated. He was trying to figure something out, somewhat like solving a puzzle, but she was keeping the information to herself, like the missing puzzle piece.

"You know what I want, Edward. And I'm sure you definitely won't give it to me now, will you?" Bella stopped. She whirled around, and Edward was amazed at how quickly she was in front of him, like she was a vampire and had sped toward him.

"Of course I will, Bella. But now you see what I was afraid of," he explained. "Bella, you just experienced the intensity of a female vampire's rage and jealousy. Victoria's wasn't _nearly_ as bad as Wynn's was today. Wynn wasn't like that before she was changed; she was the most gentle thing on earth, according to Carlisle. Do you want to end up like her?" Edward raised his hand to Bella's face, which was now turned away from him in irritation.

"Edward, I wouldn't let my temper get the best of me. I have no temper. How could it?"

"Bella, I know you have a temper. You may not realize it, but it's unleashed itself once already today."

She glared at him. How dare he even suggest that she had a temper? He had only known her for a year! He couldn't possibly know...well, maybe he could...

"Edward, are you finished harassing me so that I can leave, or do you have more to say?"

"No, Bella. I wasn't harassing you. I just wanted to apologize."

"Because that's _such_ a perfect way to say you're sorry," Bella droned sarcastically. All she wanted to do was to go back to the Cullens', have a nice, hot bath, drink some hot chocolate, and read _Hamlet_.

"Listen, Bella. Please, just listen," Edward pleaded.

Bella turned toward him and glared. "I'm listening, Edward, but not yet have I heard one thing I would have liked to."

"Bella, I swear, I didn't do anything with Wynn."

"Edward, you can't prove that. Have you ever? Did you once?" Bella accused.

"No. We've never done that. Vampires...we usually can't... we'd end up killing each other if not married."

"You mean..."

"The vampire marriage ceremony has a ritual where some sort of spell is placed on the couple. The spell prevents them from killing each other during...well...you know," Edward explained.

"Ooh..."

"Yeah..."

"But have you been married before?"

"Bella, vampires cannot get divorces. Or annulments."

"Why?"

"First, it's illegal. Second, didn't we just discuss female vampires' tempers?" Edward laughed halfheartedly. Bella joined in with a small chuckle.

"True, I suppose. But still..."

"Oh, so I'm not forgiven?" Edward asked, sticking out his bottom lip playfully.

"Nope." Bella glared and stalked off toward the edge of the forest near the meadow.

"Hey! Bella, wait!" Edward raced to the clearing, calling after her.

Edward saw Bella fall, and ran even faster to her side.

* * *

For Bella, this was awful. She hated being angry at Edward; he was trying to apologize, and she had to give him a hard time.

But she was trying to trust him. With that slutty vampire around, however, she couldn't turn away from them, trying to trust him.

She was trying to get her fiancé, and it was ticking her off!

All of a sudden, she felt weak, and her legs turned to Jell-O.

She didn't know what was happening. Her lungs constricted, and her stomach turned. Bella's brain wasn't working properly; she couldn't register the fact to shout out to Edward, who would tell her everything would be fine.

_What's happening? _she thought.

"Ed-" she began to shout. She fell to the ground and whispered weakly, "-ward."

Then everything went black.

* * *

"_Oh shit," _Edward thought. "_Shit, shit, shit._"

Bella was out like a light. She wasn't breathing, and her heart was sluggish in its beating.

"Aro!" he called to the black haired man. "Aro, I need help!"

"What's happened to her?" the old vampire asked hesitantly. Should he be getting that close to her?

"I don't know. She passed out, and now her heart's beating really slowly."

"You'd better take her to Carlisle, Edward."

"I know, Aro. But I haven't the slightest idea of where he is."

"The hospital? The manor?"

"Not sure." This was taking longer than expected. He felt Bella's pulse again. Even slower. "Whatever, Aro. I just need to get her somewhere safe..."

And so he held her in his arms and literally flew to the mansion.


	4. Changes, Changes, Everywhere

_**A/N: Thanks for staying faithful through the delay. Let's hope I stay faithful to my promise!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the making of "Twilight" the movie or any of Stephanie Meyer's books. Castan, Wynn, and a few other new vampires are of my own creation. Adelayde is partly my creation, the name is of Amy's creation, and she's semi-based on her. Any similarities between "Eclipse" and this fanfiction are merely coincidental; only coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 4:**_

Edward was in Carlisle's office, the same place he had been in for the past four hours, pacing and watching Bella lying there. -Unmoving–Not breathing–Just lying there.-

He sighed. -_What the hell is wrong with her?_- he thought.

"Edward, perhaps you should leave the room. You've been standing for hours; even for a vampire, that's a long time," Carlisle suggested from his position at his desk.

"No, Carlisle. I'm fine," Edward replied, watching Carlisle type. His stepfather spun around in his computer chair and eyed him skeptically. "What?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Truly, I'm fine. Trust me."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm positive, Carlisle," Edward said firmly. His forehead scrunched together again, and he walked toward the wall with the pictures of the Volturi on it.

-Turn.-

Toward the bed that held Bella.

-Caress Bella's hand.–Turn.-

Back toward the Volturi portraits.

After four hours of waiting, Edward had concocted his own little system.

A few minutes passed, during which all was heard was the click of Carlisle's mouse and the tapping of the keys of his keyboard. -_Research_,- thought Edward.

Carlisle twitched. "Edward, this isn't healthy. She's out of it, and no amount of pacing is going to help the situation."

"I said I'm fine, Carlisle."

"But I say you're not, and you are going to go upstairs and lay down," Carlisle ordered.

"Carlisle, I love her. I just can't leave her here, laying unconscious, while I'm upstairs pacing just as much. It's just not right-" Edward argued.

The older vampire held up a hand. "Edward James, get yourself upstairs and to your bedroom this instant."

"No, Carlisle, I will not."

"Edward, I'm warning you," Carlisle threatened. "You're making me nervous, and if you don't go, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to cure Isabella. Don't make me screw up."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'll stop pacing. But I'm staying," Edward apologized.

"Fine." Carlisle turned his back and continued typing. He fell into a trance reading the research, and became oblivious to Edward and everything else. -_Why didn't he just do that before?_- Edward thought.

-_Edward really needs to leave. I've never dealt with this before. What if I mess up? What if I never cure her? Will he forgive me?_- Carlisle debated in his head. Edward wasn't paying attention to his thoughts, however, for he was concentrated on Bella. She had moved. She had moved, not too much, but just enough for him to be able to tell.

She'd moved a finger.

* * *

Bella's mind reeled with memories. Memories of last year, with James and Victoria on the hunt for her; of the events of the day, with being almost killed by Wynn. And she couldn't stop them. She didn't have control over her mind anymore. 

She couldn't stop the pain, and she couldn't stop the fear. She tried to move; she couldn't feel a thing. Everything was weighed down, it felt like, and she had no strength left. Her eyes were glued shut, the projection screen of her worst nightmares, excluding the ones about Edward. She couldn't even make a noise; everything was paused. Was her heart even beating?

Did she somehow get bitten today? Could Wynn have bitten her that quickly, with Edward already knowing her thoughts? Was it that easy for her? Maybe this was how it felt to be...changed. If that was true, she wasn't so sure she really wanted that life anymore. But the half that was sure screamed, -_No! Stop that thinking! You love Edward, and if you die before she does..._-

She dropped the argument before it even began. She had the same debate every day of her life.

Bella's attention switched to the things being said in the room. She could hear every word that was spoken. But she couldn't even reply, or interrupt- her voice wouldn't work.

Edward was saying he would never leave her, and Carlisle was ordering him to rest. But why would he have to rest? He was a vampire, and certainly they don't need to rest anything. They're not...living...

But, supposedly, they could. Bella just wondered how.

Wandering back to the room's sounds, Bella realized that she heard the clicking of the computer. How could Carlisle be on the computer at a time like this? Surely he wasn't playing a game...he was a doctor, after all, so why would he waste his precious time with silly games? She crossed that off of the list of possible activities. Edward was still in the room. Perhaps it had something to do with her?

Her mind exhausted, she thought nothing of it when Edward started shouting, "Carlisle!" She had tried to move her finger, which was in an uncomfortable position (bent underneath her hand), and with the weight she was feeling placed on it, she wasn't sure she could take the feeling any longer.

So she had tried to move her index finger. They couldn't possibly see it move, could they?

* * *

Yes, Edward had seen it. And he was truly excited. 

"Carlisle!" he shouted. "Carlisle, look! She moved a finger. A finger!"

The vampire turned to face him. "Edward, she's out cold. You must be really exhausted."

"Carlisle, I didn't want to say anything before; _we_ don't need rest, and-"

"It's unusual, but sometimes it happens when a vampire experiences extreme trauma, and, in this case, Bella getting hurt counts as an extremely emotional and traumatical experience."

"But Carlisle, I swear I saw her finger move. I'm not tired; I really saw it!" Edward argued. Carlisle was beginning to get on his nerves. He knew he couldn't do or say anything to him, of course, for if Edward offended Carlisle, Bella may never be healed. "Sorry, Carlisle..."

"Let's forget about it. But you really should go and rest. Just go upstairs and rest, Edward. Everything's fine down here."

"No, I think I can sit over there. I just want to be here if, and when, she wakes up..." Edward said. He yawned, and, surprised at this reaction to the day's events, sat down, wide-eyed. "Did I just...yawn?"

"Yes, Edward. You did." A series of beeping noises came from the fax machine by the computer, and Carlisle wheeled his chair over to the machine's stand. Taking the paper, he said, "Looks like at least _someone_ knows what's wrong with the girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I sent word to almost every vampire in the world that does what I do, only for vampires, and I finally got a few answers from them on what happened."

"Well?"

Carlisle read down the letter, his brow becoming furrowed with each paragraph. He finally looked up, sorrow in his eyes, as he said, "Edward..."

"What?"

"Edward, I'm-" Carlisle began.

"You're what? Just tell me what's wrong, Carlisle," Edward demanded worriedly.

"Well, Edward...it seems that there's a plague going around in other parts of the world. Where Wynn came from, coincidentally."

"A 'plague?' What kind of plague?"

"I know, Edward, usually _we_ don't get sick, and we don't contract the same viruses most of the time, but the Lamia Plague, in all reality, is the exception."

"But, how does it work?"

"It's generally passed only through vampires, so we're not sure why Bella came down with it, but that isn't important right now."

"Oh?" Edward asked dubiously. He raised is eyebrows in skepticism.

"Yes, 'oh.' There are more important things that need to be taken care of. For example, how are we going to _cure_ Bella?" Carlisle snapped. It was unlike him to lose composure.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?"

"Most of the time, it passes on its own. There really isn't anything we can do other than try unselected treatments, and see if they work."

"But, what if they don't work, Carlisle?" Edward asked. He was worried. Not only for Bella, but for Carlisle. What if it _didn't_ work? How would Carlisle feel?

"We'll just have to wait and see. If nothing works, well..."

"'Well,' what, Carlisle?" Edward pushed.

He was getting the feeling he would have to read his mind again when Carlisle blurted, "If nothing works, we may just have to wait for her to wake up."

"Do you mean...are you saying...you're telling me that Bella could very well..._die_ from this?"

"Yes, Edward. She could," Carlisle answered sympathetically. With sorrow shining in his copper eyes, he added, "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"No, Carlisle, I'm fine. I'll just...I think a rest would be rather helpful right now," he said, trying to hide the tears. This was new to him too; he hadn't cried since...since he was changed, at least.

He sulked over to Bella's unmoving body and leaned down. He whispered into her ear, "Wake up, Bella. Oh please, wake up."

This was one of the many times he would have loved to read her mind.

* * *

-_I would if I could, Edward, love._- Bella thought. 

She ached to move. Why did she have to always be near-death? Why did she have to contract this stupid plague?

Before leaving the room, Edward was struck with an idea. A candle's tiny flame burned in his mind.

"Carlisle?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" came the answer.

"Carlisle, could we by any chance, umm...what I want to know is...could we..._change her?_"

"Edward, she's a step away from death now. We're hoping she doesn't fall over the ledge. Let's not push it."

"What do you mean?"

"If we change her now, think about it. If you hadn't fed constantly during your three days after transformation, you would have been ravenous. If we change her...We don't even know when she'll wake up. She'll try to kill every animal on earth." He paused. "No, Edward. We can't change her."

The flame went out. The candle snuffer was at work again.

Edward skulked from the room and up the stairs.

This would definitely be a long, long, long night. He just wished he could sleep.

He laid his head on the armrest of the leather couch and shut his eyes, not expecting to be able to sleep. -_What is going on with my body? I'm a vampire. I can't be tired, I can't sleep, and I can't cry. What the hell is wrong here?_-

Those three thoughts. Then darkness. Sleep had finally come, after the thousands of years he had been a vampire, he finally was able to sleep.

But how did that happen?

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger...just something I do, I suppose!_**


	5. Possibilities?

He had actually fallen asleep. Out like a light, sleeping like a baby, on his black, faux leather couch.

_Sleep,_ something "special people" like him don't usually do. _Sleep,_ which rested his mind and soothed his aching soul, and lightened his worried heart. _Sleep,_ which worried him more than his girlfriend possibly dying.

Why was he able to sleep?

He was shaken awake by one of his brothers at three-thirty the next morning.

"Edward, bro, what are you doing?" he asked, shaking Edward's shoulders harder.

"Wha? Oh...I was...um...sleeping..." Edward replied.

"Why? How?"

"I'm not sure, really...I guess I was just tired, Jasper."

"But-"

"How's Bella doing?" Edward interrupted.

"Carlisle has some vampires coming over from South Africa. It seems that the plague is common there, and they might know what to do for her to come out of it," Jasper answered.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute, Jasper. Let me just change."

"All right, Ed. Just be down before the vampires get here. They'll want to know what happened, and they're not of the patient kind."

"See you in a few, Jasper."

With that exchange of words, Jasper departed from Edward's bedroom, leaving him completely alone. Edward walked over to his stereo system and placed a CD into the player. Choosing the seventh track, he felt almost instantly soothed, and went to his closet and took out the beige sweater and blue jeans that Bella loved for him to wear. -_Bella_-

A knock sounded at the door. "Hey, Edward, they're here," Alice said through the door, interrupting his trains of thought.

"'Kay, Alice. I'll be right down," Edward replied nervously. Bella could wake up in a few hours. What would he say to her? That he was sorry? That he loved her and would never want to hurt her? What was he going to say?

* * *

Downstairs, Carlisle heard the doorbell. He went to the wooden entrance and opened the door, trying very hard not to look too nervous. He was letting five vampires that he had never met into his home in the presence of a mortal girl.

How would Edward _ever _forgive him if they killed her?

He sighed and beckoned them to come in. The first, the leader of the coven it looked like, was tall, thin, and dark brown. His short, curly, black hair stuck out under his orange, cultural hat. The man bowed his head politely and said, "I received word that you had an Plague-stricken mortal girl here."

"Yes, I do. But first, may I ask your name?" Carlisle answered kindly.

"Ah, yes, of course! My name is Sef Qalhata Danjuma Dumisani. And yours?" the man answered in a strong African accent.

"Carlisle Cullen. Thank you."

"Of course. The plague is an everyday business in Africa. Not many people realize just how many of us there are in the world; we are everywhere: Africa, America, Canada, Europe, Asia, Australia. We are everywhere."

"Yes, I know. But we can't risk people knowing about us. The Quileute tribe have made a treaty with us; we don't dare break it."

Sef nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean, Carlisle. Almost everyone in our community are 'special people,' and our town is so isolated, that it doesn't matter that we coexist with them. We help them, and they help us."

"I see," Carlisle said.

"Excuse me," one of Sef's colleagues interrupted, slightly agitated, "We should be going before nightfall. Do you suppose you could show us the girl?" The man glanced at his watch hurriedly.

"Ah, yes, of course. Right this way."

The group followed Carlisle to the den as Edward bounded down the stairs. He trailed behind the vampires and hid behind the doors.

"Here she is. She's been like this for a day or two," Carlisle presented Bella.

"Excuse me, my memory's failed me. What did you say her name is?"

"I don't remember saying it. Her name is Bella Swan." Edward heard the man called Sef's breath catch in his throat.

"'Swan,' did you say?"

"Yes. Why?" Carlisle asked, mildly worried at Sef's reaction.

"That could explain something..." one of the other vampires said.

"What do you mean?"

Edward listened to the man's thoughts. _-Foreseen danger, incredible fear, a fallen doll, salty tear-_ He felt something happen in his chest, like it constricted, or his heart had stopped.

"Not yet. Cure first; then talk," a tall, muscular man said. He was wearing tribal clothing and such, and the light reflected off his shiny, shaved head. Carlisle was a bit scared of the many piercings the man had: a large hoop through his nose, several through his ears, and three in his lip.

"I...I um...I see," Carlisle stuttered. "And what is your name again?"

The tall man looked at Sef, and Edward heard him think, _-Stupid American-._

"His name, is Dakarai Diji, meaning, 'joyful farmer,'" Sef interrupted. Dakarai folded his arms across his chest and stood still, focusing on Bella.

"How long?" he asked.

"Pardon me?" Carlisle replied.

"How long? Been around. How long?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Dakarai. Eighteen years?" Confusion swept across Carlisle's features.

"No! Around _you_. How long?"

"_Oh_! About a year or so. Does that have something to do with the Plague?"

Dakarai shook his head and took a step forward, closing his eyes. He started to shake, but he stood still. His eyes opened and he looked at the bush Edward was hiding behind.

"You," He said, gesturing for Edward to come forward. "Hear anything?"

Edward had no idea what to say. He hadn't read anyone's mind in days. But maybe he was asking about Bella's heartbeat?

"No," came his answer.

"Come. Closer," Dakarai ordered urgently. "Now," he growled. Edward hurried forward. Dakarai placed a hand on the back of Edward's head and his other on Edward's back, forcing him to bend forward over Bella. Edward's ear touched Bella's chest, which wasn't rising, or falling. Edward held his own breath, breath that he didn't know he had.

"Hear anything?" Edward shook his head "No" and breathed in Bella's scent. Somehow, she smelled different, not like she used to. In some way, she almost smelled like a...

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Dakarai grabbed Edward's hand and examined it. He then grabbed Edward and brought him closer, examining his neck. He grunted and shoved Edward away, sauntering to Sef to tell him his findings. In silence.

Sef nodded, resting a hand beneath his chin and propping his elbow on his other arm. "Hmm...it seems that Bella and young Edward have begun to trade roles; Bella's taking on qualities of a vampire, and apparently, Edward is beginning to react to human effects."

"What do you mean, Sef?" Carlisle asked quietly. "They can't possibly stay like this forever. Bella could die. She'd never know what to do."

"No, they'll only stay like this for the remainder of Bella's illness. However, we must take into consideration Edward's actions as well. It looks as though they have both contracted the Lamia Plague from another vampire, not in this family. It's very likely the entire family has contracted it as well."

"You mean..._we_ could all turn _human_, and _Bella_ could turn into a..._vampire_?!" Edward exclaimed.

Sef nodded sadly. "For example, you have been sleeping, feeling hungry, and yawning for a few days, correct?" Edward nodded. He hadn't wanted anyone to know about his hunger pains the day before. He hadn't wanted anyone to worry about him. "And your sister, Alice, hasn't been having very accurate visions, I see."

"Well...what do you mean?" Edward asked.

"She apparently 'foresaw' your little vampire friend and yourself, and she passed on the information to your sister, Rosalie, who in turn passed the news onto Esme. While doing this, Bella overheard, and that's why she was angry with you."

"Oh...well, we didn't do anything..." Edward mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Ah-hah, I know. You see, then, what I'm talking about. You did not, in all actuality, do anything with Wynn, but Alice _saw_ you. In fact, you were just hunting with her, true?" Edward nodded, too amazed for words. "Her gift is fading as a reaction to the Plague. Emmett, is going a bit soft, I presume?"

"Well, he _is_ rather weak nowadays. He has to go hunting every week instead of every month now," Carlisle said.

"M-hm. And Esme?" Carlisle blushed.

"Let's not get into that, shall we?" Carlisle began to turn red.

"Agreed. Moving on to Rosalie; I've heard she has a great ability to tell the strengths, weaknesses, likes & dislikes about a person by just looking at them. True?" Both Carlisle and Edward nodded, stunned. "Lately, she's been confusing the strengths with the weaknesses, and the likes with the dislikes. Yet another effect of the Plague."

"Wow," Edward breathed.

"Now, Carlisle, moving on to you."

"I'm fine."

"Indeed you are. I suggest you step away from your son, and avoid direct contact with him until he is back to normal."

"What about Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Somehow, he has evaded contraction of the Plague. It's rather odd, seeing as only he and Carlisle are actually clean of it. But I have warned both of you, and now, we must be off." The group of African vampires moved down the hallway and to the door.

Edward ran after them, shouting, "Wait!" The group turned around, and Sef looked at him.

"Hm?"

"What about my fiancé?"

"Oh...about that..." Sef began. "We'll be back to cure her. We need to think about the possibilities."

"Possibilities of what?" Edward's eyes darkened.

"We'll tell you when we...think of them. A-hem. Good day." Sef led his fellow persons out the door and down the driveway, only to disappear from Edward and Carlisle's view.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh My Goodness- I am SOOO sorry for having left you for a while. Chapter 5 was so hard to write. I had to look up names for the African people, and do all sorts of different things. I'll try to have the 6th chapter up soon!! HaK to my faithful readers, Kathryn_**


End file.
